De justesse
by Realgya
Summary: Ils s'appellent Luka et Yohane Asakura et ils ont sérieusement décidés de tuer Hana ! -après SKF-


**De justesse**

* * *

**Avertissement : **Merci à Horiyuki Takei de nous donner du rêve.

**Note : **J'avais plein d'idées dans la tête et il fallait que je fasse du vide, d'où ce petit ficlet ^^ (tiens au fait, ficlet c'est féminin ou masculin ?)

ATTENTION cependant ! Ceci est la suite direction du nouveau Shaman King Flowers disponible sur mankintrad. Je vous invite à le lire avant d'entamer votre lecture si vous ne voulez pas être "spoilés" !

Comme je ne savais pas qui était Luka et qui était Yohane j'ai fait des recherches... pour ne rien trouver sur Yohane et découvrir que Luka est un prénom mixte -_-' Mais il semblerait que ce soit un dérivé de Lucas et les personnalités célèbres portant ce nom sont en très grande partie des garçons, d'où mon attribution des prénoms aux personnages (et puis Yohane je trouvais ça très joli pour une fille ^^).

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Personnages :**

Tamao, Hana, Amidamaru, Hao

* * *

- Dis-moi ton nom.

- Bien sûr. Mon nom est Luka Asakura.

Hana et Amidamaru écarquillèrent les yeux.

- Asakura, répéta Amidamaru.

Cette famille était décidément pleine de surprises, pensa le fantôme. L'homme au masque de bois s'était révélé être le père de Yoh, le pyromane le frère jumeau de Yoh et désormais… Qui était ce Luka, un cousin de Yoh ? Il ne fallait pourtant pas baisser la garde pour autant. L'autre comptait sûrement les déstabiliser avec cette révélation. Ce n'était même pas sûr qu'elle soit véridique.

- Avec ma sœur Yohane, je suis de la branche principale des Asakura, mais ça ne m'étonne pas que tu n'ais jamais entendu parler de nous, reprit Luka. Tout le monde nous a crû mort. Cependant sache que nous sommes les véritables Asakura, ceux qui descendent directement de Dieu.

- Hey ! Je suis un véritable Asakura, s'énerva Hana.

- Peu importe, coupa Luka. Puisque tu vas mourir maintenant.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, je vais t'éclater, répliqua Hana en balayant aux oubliettes les interdictions de Tamao de se battre en utilisant son fantôme.

- Over Soul Tsukuyomi Lance !

Hana agrandit les yeux en voyant l'immense over soul se déployer devant lui.

- Maître Hana, attention !

Le garçon esquiva au dernier moment le coup qui aurait dû lui être fatal.

- Zut il est rapide ! grogna-t-il. Merci Amidamaru, sans toi…

- Il revient à la charge, l'informa l'esprit.

- T'inquiète, j'avais remarqué.

Il forma à son tour un over soul dans son sabre en bois et para de justesse l'attaque suivante.

- Tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal, le complimenta Luka avec arrogance, mais ce ne sera pas suffisant.

Hana fut propulsé plus loin et s'écrasa contre l'arbre du cimetière. C'était autre chose que de se battre contre les bandes de voyous qui venaient le déranger. Ce mec, c'était un shaman. Et un bon.

…

- Ils ont pris Hana pour cible, cria Ponchi.

- Nous devons les arrêter tout de suite, renchérit Conchi. Ils ont sérieusement prévus de le tuer !

Tamao laissa aussitôt tomber sa brosse et se précipita dans l'escalier.

- Ryu !

Le silence lui répondit. Zut ! Il devait être allé voir sa bande et c'était le jour de congé des filles aujourd'hui.

- Tamao dépêche-toi ! hurla Ponchi.

La jeune femme ne prit même pas le temps de le réprimander. Elle se chaussa, attrapa son papier pour invoquer le Shugen Ultime et sortit en courant.

- Conchi, trouve Ryu et les Hanagumi. Ponchi, conduis-moi auprès d'Hana.

…

- Et maintenant le coup de grâce, déclara Luka en brandissant sa lance.

- Maître Hana ! s'exclama Amidamaru alors que leur over soul s'était disloqué.

Le garçon grimaça, le bras en sang, les miettes de son sabre de bois à côté de lui.

- Adieu, déclara Luka.

Il allait abaisser sa lance mais n'en eut pas le temps. Un fantastique coup de poing l'envoya planer de l'autre côté de la passerelle qui reliait les deux collines du cimetière. Son over soul vola un éclat et un géant se dressa entre Hana et lui.

- Le monstre Tengu, murmura-t-il.

- Hana !

Son attention fut attirée par une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roses qui se précipita aux côtés de son adversaire. Sa coiffure était toute dépareillée et elle était essoufflée d'avoir couru.

- Tamao, demanda Hana, incrédule.

Luka fronça les sourcils et n'en attendit pas plus pour attaquer. Il reforma son over soul et fila vers le monstre qui lui barrait la route. La lance heurta la lame de l'esprit, ricocha.

- Ca suffit !

La femme inconnue se dressa à côté de son fantôme, l'air revêche et déterminé.

- Cesse tout de suite ton attaque, ordonna-t-elle.

- Hors de question. Vous allez mourir !

Luka se jeta en avant, sa lance devant lui.

- On y va Daikyoh ! cria-t-il à son fantôme.

Tamao se renfrogna.

- Puisque c'est ainsi…

Elle joignit les mains, se concentra.

- Kamaizuna !

Le moulinet des faucilles se mit en action, balayant instantanément Luka. Celui-ci s'écroula en bas du cimetière. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, ses lunettes brisées et sa peau tailladée en plusieurs endroits. Malgré les nombreux filets de sang qui fuyaient son corps, il respirait encore faiblement.

Le Shugen Ultime s'évanouit et Tamao se détourna. Le combat était terminé.

- Hana ?

Le garçon était impressionné.

- Dis Tamao, tu ne crois pas y être allé un peu fort ? demanda Ponchi en s'assurant que Luka était toujours vivant.

- C'est quand même la technique avec laquelle Yôhken a abattu Hao il y a 500 ans, renchérit Amidamaru.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Amidamaru, ce n'était pas exactement le Kamaizuna, mais une version plus douce. Je tenais juste à mettre ce garçon hors d'état de nuire tout en lui donnant une bonne leçon.

- Plus douce ? demanda Ponchi, ayant du mal à y croire au vu de la violence de l'attaque.

- Effrayant, commenta doucement Hana en se raidissant quand le regard de Tamao se posa sur lui.

Elle fut brusquement projetée en bas de la colline, frappée dans le dos.

- Tamao ! s'exclama Amidamaru.

- Encore un ennemi, releva Ponchi.

- T'es qui toi ? demanda Hana.

La fille qui venait de paraître, over soul brandi, ne prit pas le temps de se présenter et bondit en bas de la colline, près de Luka.

- Meurs.

Tamao était au sol quand elle vit la pointe de l'épée arriver, mais il était déjà trop tard pour ré-invoquer le Shugen Ultime.

- Tamao !

Hana hurla en voyant fondre la fille sur Tamao. Il appela Amidamaru mais il n'arriverait pas à temps. C'était trop tard.

…

C'est alors qu'un phénomène surprenant se produisit. Le bout de la lame de Yohane disparut.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit-elle surprise.

- C'est quoi ce truc ? renchérit Hana, stupéfait.

- L'annulation du furyoku, reconnut Amidamaru. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit l'œuvre de Tamao. Elle sait l'utiliser mais elle n'était pas en position de se concentrer suffisamment pour l'employer.

- Mais alors qui…

La réponse lui fut donnée quand une silhouette se matérialisa entre Tamao et Yohane, repoussant celle-ci à l'autre bout du cimetière.

- Qui c'est Amidamaru ? demanda Hana.

- Je…

Ils regardèrent sans comprendre la silhouette se pencher sur Tamao, puis regarder en direction de Yohane et Luka. La jeune fille s'inclina immédiatement sans qu'ils ne comprennent pourquoi, puis Tamao et l'inconnu disparurent dans une volute de fumée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où est Tamao ? demanda anxieusement Ponchi.

Amidamaru ne répondit pas, songeur. En contrebas, Yohane prit son frère sur ses épaules et quitta les lieux. Ils ne devraient plus revenir pour tourmenter Hana.

…

Tamao crut sa dernière heure arrivée quand il se matérialisa brusquement devant elle.

- Des ennuis ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire, ses longs cheveux claquant au vent.

- Hao…

Il lui adressa un regard impénétrable et Tamao sentit que quelque chose clochait. Il n'était pas comme d'habitude, comme lorsqu'il venait la voir, nonchalant, amusé. Il avait l'air… presque contrarié. Son sourire s'effaça alors qu'il se retournait vers Yohane.

- Seigneur Shaman King, murmura cette dernière.

Elle tomba un genou à terre, la tête basse.

- Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire exactement ? siffla Hao.

Tamao ne pouvait voir que son dos mais son ton s'était fait menaçant et elle n'imaginait que trop bien les pupilles enflammées qu'il devait poser sur la shaman en ce moment.

Yohane n'osa pas répondre.

- Ton frère attaque mon neveu et toi… Ne me dis pas que tu t'apprêtais à tuer ma future épouse ?

Yohane tressaillit en même temps que Tamao. C'était elle, sa future épouse ? Il n'avait jamais été question de cela mais elle n'osa pas commenter sur le moment. Hao paraissait contrarié et sa voix se faisait dangereuse.

- Allez-vous-en.

Cela avait été dit d'une voix froide, coupante. En totale opposition avec son timbre habituellement chaleureux, tantôt doux, tantôt taquin. Il reporta son attention sur Tamao et s'approcha d'elle. L'instant d'après ils n'étaient plus dans le cimetière, mais dans une clairière en pleine forêt.

L'esprit prit corps et tendit une main vers Tamao qui la saisit. Il l'aida à se relever et la garda dans ses bras.

- C'est la première fois… que tu interviens, chuchota-t-elle.

- C'est la première fois que j'en ai besoin, répondit Hao en haussant les épaules.

- J'ai eu peur pour Hana, confia-t-elle.

- Je sais.

- Ils ne reviendront plus ?

- Ils ont compris que j'étais de votre côté. Mais ils reviendront peut-être… Ils seront une bonne épreuve de passage, pour Hana. Mais celui-ci n'est pas encore assez fort pour les affronter.

La jeune femme acquiesça de la tête puis s'écarta un peu de son amant pour pouvoir voir son visage.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de future épouse ?

Hao sourit et ses yeux se firent malicieux.

- L'idée ne te plaît pas ?

- Si c'est une demande en mariage, c'est nul, jugea sévèrement Tamao.

Hao éclata de rire et la ramena contre lui.

- Alors oublie ce que j'ai dit, murmura-t-il à son oreille. On verra ça plus tard.

Tamao esquissa un sourire et ferma les yeux, profitant de cette étreinte qu'elle aimait tant.

- Ma reine, souffla-t-il en insistant sur le possessif.

- Mon roi, répondit-elle.

Le reste est un secret que tous deux refuseront de partager avec quiconque d'autre. Une promesse. Celle qu'un jour, le Shaman Kingdom aurait sa première dame.


End file.
